The invention relates to a cutting press, adapted particularly for the cutting of discarded paper money.
Known cutting presses have the cutting device arranged so that the bottom dies are situated in a supporting base plate and the feeding of worked objects to the press and their removal therefrom is accomplished manually.
A correct operation of the cutting press requires a base or die plate which cannot be distorted. It must be therefore rigid and consequently rather thick. It is thus of large dimensions and heavy. Despite this, the punches become frequently off-center and the lifetime of the cutting press is rather low.
The manual feeding and removal of worked objects is slow, and the safety of the working conditions is not always fully guaranteed.